The present invention relates to medical devices for reducing edema and increasing circulation in the extremities of people suffering from spinal cord injuries or otherwise confined to ambulatory devices such as wheelchairs. People suffering from injuries such as spinal cord injuries which confine the person to wheelchairs may suffer from edema. Edema is caused by the flow of plasma fluid out of the cardiovascular system through capillary walls in the blood vessels and into the tissue surrounding the blood vessels. Some of the plasma fluid is reabsorbed into the cardiovascular system through an elaborate system of collecting vessels, called the lymphatic system. The plasma fluid which enters the tissue and is reabsorbed into the cardiovascular system is referred to as lymph. The blood and plasma fluid in the cardiovascular system is circulated through the extremities by the pumping action of muscles in a person's extremities. Proper functioning of the lymphatic system and the muscle pump system ensures that excess lymph will not accumulate in the lower extremities and assures proper blood circulation.
An accumulation of excessive lymph leads to edema with side effects of pain, fibrotic tissue changes, dermal ulceration, infection and possibly a loss of a limb. When trauma or paralysis prevents a person from exercising the legs, the natural pumping action of the calf muscles is lost and the result can be lymphedema and tissue fibrosis.
People who suffer from spinal cord injuries or are recovering from surgeries are more likely to be sedentary and suffer from lymphedema. Lymphedema can also lead to more serious effects such as venous stasis with secondary deep venous thrombosis (DVT) in turn DVT may lead to life threatening pulmonary embolism.
Typically edema may be relieved by raising the lower extremities above the waste level. This elevation of the extremities allows the edema to subside naturally, however, the person must remain in that position for a period of time. Edema is ideally treated upon occurrence. Delayed treatment can cause discomfort, can lead to more lengthy treatment and can lead to further complications. In order to allow people confined to a wheelchair to spend extended periods in the sitting position, a wheelchair having a system for the detection of edema and manipulation of the extremities to reduce excessive lymph in the tissues is needed. Any compression system on the extremities should not be unsightly.
The present invention is designed to provide detection and treatment of edema for persons restricted to a vehicle such as a wheelchair for long periods of time without requiring the person being returned to a predetermined location for treatment of the edema.